Spiderman and his amazing fan
by Light Gaia
Summary: Peter Parker runs into Spiderman's biggest fan and she has only one wish to meet her greatest Idol. Will Peter help her? read and find out! Warning Swear words/adult themes will be in this fic here and there. Don't like Don't whine. And no O'C's only cannon characters from Spiderman TAS.
1. Spidey's BFF

**Peter Parker. **

A great genius in technology and a social outcast super nerd slash super hero was spending time on his own in the Central city of Manhattan.

Holding his show and tell presentation he worked hours on for college.

_I can't wait to show aunty May my project she'll be so happy knowing that I got another A+_ Peter said to himself.

An New yorker brushed passed peter roughly and almost dropped his college project. watch It little punk!.The male said rudely. And continued walking.

Peter glared at him We'll sorry you had to bump into me! Have a nice day!

_idiot. _peter whispered.

If no one was there then he would have spider webbed that guy silly.

Peter sighed And sat down on one of the chairs near the bus stop.

_Why do I even bother helping people?_

One day im one of the hottest topic in the papers and the next day everyone is against me.

They always blame Spiderman! Even for the things That's that's not even my fault!.

When there is a broken glass people will think Oh Spiderman must have done it.

When someone didn't flush the toilet Oh Spiderman must have done it.

When there is a new villain Oh spiderman must have send him.

_Arrg! people even blame spiderman for global warming and yet im saving their sorry asses everyday and what do I get? Nothing._

_Not even a Thank you for risking my life for them. I get nothing but grief._

_In America you are innocent until proven guilty but not for me No not spiderman._

_Why can't humans just give me a break for once?_

_I should stop being the hero of this reeking city until I get the respect I Deserve._

Peter was fuming but snapped out of his thoughts of rage and disbelief when he felt a shadow approach him. Peter looked up.

and a woman around peter's age wearing a ponytail and a thin fleece sweater stood there watching him a bit unsure.

Hi peter waved can I help you miss?

Yeah I hope so the female said and gave a nervous smile.

I'm sorry to bother you on this beautiful sunny day kid but... Are you the photographer Peter Parker?.

Umm yes that's me Peter's face brightened up.

Oh gosh I love those pictures you take of Spiderman! But how do you get so close? Does he mind if you do that?. The woman asked.

Uhh No he doesn't Peter answered I personally asked him permission on a one on one chat on a roof.

Aww that's so generous The woman beamed I knew he's a cool guy! I never believed all those lies the news paper write about him. People are just jealous bitter buggers.

Peter chuckled I guess Im not the only one who doesn't hate spiderman. If you excuse me miss my bus will arrive soon. peter said and got up thank you for this chat I really enjoyed it. I see you around ok?

Wait..wait Peter! The woman reached a hand towards his shoulder.

Huh?

um..I was wondering if you know where I can find spiderman.

I think I know where he Is sometimes. What do you want from him? Peter eyed the woman slightly frowning.

Nothing I just want to meet my Idol I'm the biggest fan in the world! No one knows more about spidey than me! The woman said and hopped around Peter energetic. pretending she's shooting spider webs from her palms in peter's face.

piew piew piew take that evil do'er! she tried to mimic spidey's voice.

I'll help you look for him Peter said amused by her goofy behavior.

You will? oh cool thank you so much!

Hey you're welcome..So where should I send him to meet you?

To my house tomorrow morning 9 am sharp. The woman smiled and grabbed a paper and a pen out of her purse.

She made peter turn around to use his back as a table and wrote her address on it and handed the paper to him.

Ok I'll give it to him the next time I see him miss.

Thanks for the help Peter I owe you one. I better get going now.

Wait What's your name? Peter asked.

Maria Elizandro but my friends call me Taina.

Pleased to meet you Taina Peter heard the roaring engine of the old bus and his eyes grew big Oh geez! I got to go before the bus leaves

take care now! peter beamed.

You too! Taina waved. and watched peter entering the bus.

Peter waved goodbye one last time before the bus drived away.

Taina felt like she's on cloud nine finally she'll meet her hero face to face soon.

**Author's note: **

**I hope you liked reading my first chapter of my spidey fic.**

**and more chapters will be updated as soon as I can because I got other stories to update too.**

**TC and enjoy your day bye ;) **

**Light Gaia.**


	2. Meeting Taina

Felicia Hardy you are coming with me. !

Spiderman said and grabbed a tied up Black Cat and tossed her over his shoulder.

Miauw Cat purred normaly I charge for this Black Cat said trying to distract Spiderman.

Nice try kitty Cat It's not going to work this time.

Oh C'mon Spider I tried to leave the criminal life behind me but those jewels were calling my name and I need to pay ransom money to free a guy called John hardesky my Father.

Please let me go just this once.

Spiderman let out a frustrated sight and let Black Cat fall off his shoulder and She fell hard on her backside.

Spiderman cut her free but held one of her arm in a firm grip. Listen I'll let you go but the jewels will be returned.

But...but jewels are a girls best friend. Cat said.

That's no excuse to steal Felicia Spiderman cut her off and grabbed 5 million dollar out of the 50 million stolen money bag and gave it to Cat.

here you go. Go save your Father.

Cat smiled blinking her eyes like a deer and pulled Spidermans mask up to his nose and gave a small thank you present.

Hmmm! Spiderman muffed in protest.

Black Cat brought Spiderman's arms around her waist and felt Spiderman's tense muscles relax.

Thank you Spidey youre amazing Cat said pulling his mask back down.

Cat if I ever catch you stealing again then No sob story or those puppy dog eyes are going to save you! I'll drag your ass to jail you hear?.

Cat gave him a little wink and leaped off the building gracefully.

Spiderman heard the siren of the cop cars roar and Spiderman grabbed the stolen goods and walked towards the edge of the building.

Hey there Feds I got the loot! And threw the bag of money including the jewel necklaces down. Spiderman! One officer beamed into the loud-speaker I knew you were working together with the Black Cat!

Oh please go play with the traffic you underpayed idiots and webslinged out of the scene.

Spiderman sat ontop of a gargole statue He calls Bruce It's the perfect confidant much better than a psychologist they give crappy advice and only want to fill their pockets.

Only 4 hours left to sleep before he has to meet up with Taina. But I don't really feel like going I mean I got better things to do than meet up with crazy fan girls. But that Girl is so excited to meet me and she is one of the few non superheroes who appreciates Spiderman.

If I let her down then It will only feed the stereo type Spider haters have Of me. Sigh well Bruce I think I should go see that Taina and tell her this will be the first and last time he'll hang out with her.

Thank you for hearing me out Bruce I'll catch you later bud.

* * *

Peter arrived at his studio apartment and changed into a towel Peter noticed pink lipstick over his mouth when he passed by his bathroom mirror sigh* Felicia what am I going to do without you? peter thought back about their moment on the roof and wiped the lipstick away.

After a refreshing cold shower Peter plopped on his bed exhausted. He wished that he could share a shower with the Black Cat one day.

But he can't be with her if she doesn't turn over a new leaf. Peter turned to his bare back his eyes rolled to the back of his head and snored slightly.

Taina was humming a Spiderman tune infront of her mirror applying her lipstick and used an iron curler deluxe to make bouncy curls in her hair.

She skipped toward her favorite Spiderman poster and kissed the paper. and sprinkled herself with a floral perfume.

Only one more hour and spidey will arrive at her doorstep. And took her home-made cupcakes out of the oven with Chibi spiderman's face on them.

And placed her collections she likes to show him ready on the table.

She felt happy inside but also sad because this might be the first and last chance to meet Spiderman but she hopes that fate will give her another chance to hang out with Spiderman more often before It's too late.

* * *

Peter layed face down buried in his pillow.

He opened one eye and stared at his alarm clock It didn't go off and when the blur from his vision cleared he realised it was almost 9 am.

Oh Shit! Peter thought and kicked the sheets of him and took a quick shower Spiderman climbed on the roof of his studio apartment and hid to put the other half of his costume on and mask unnoticed and made his way to Taina's appartment 5 more minutes left! Come on web shooters!

Spiderman arrived at Central city And look for the address spiderman looked at the clock he's already too late and felt very uneasy then he noticed a open window with purple curtains just like on google maps and leaped from roof to roof.

Tania sat at the table of the living room and glanced over her watch. _Was she being stood up? Or was Spiderman in the middle of a crime scene and can't be there today.? _

Taina drank the last of her cherry Coke and walked to the balcony and Spiderman jumped down in front of her. AAAH! Tania squeaked and almost stumbled back. My you know how to make a entrance don't you? Taina Laughed. Sorry Im late Spiderman said apologetic.

So why am I here Taina.?

Taina held his hand and guided him inside. Because I'm your greatest fan! I got so many cool stuff to show you let's go to my room!

Taina grabbed a memorial book with all the Spiderman articles over the 2 years of Spiderman's superhero career and him working with S.H.I.E.L.D.

Spiderman noticed that Taina didn't have any wall paper.

she used Spiderman posters instead and some images she drawed herself.

I always get so angry when the Daily Bugle write bad things about you those are the only articles I couldn't find in my heart to glue them in my memorial book.

you didn't believe those lies do you? Taina shook her head Hell no! Not even once. I believe in you Spidey.

Thanks that means alot Taina. Im glad at least one person does.

And I always will Spidey dear. Taina said happily.

Oh got some spidey cup cakes I made just for you

Really? Let me see. Spiderman peeked in and saw cute spider cupcakes

want some? Taina asked.

Sure Ill have one when I get home.

Show me some of your spider webbing! I always wanted to see that.

As you wish little lady and Spiderman shot some webbing and made it into the washington bridge.

Taina applaused Spiderman for his crafty work and Spiderman used a whole web shooter cache to make a huge swinger.

Spiderman lifted Taina from her feet and placed her on it and start pushing it gently.

The fact that Spiderman carried her bridal style gave her a tingly feeling of butterflies in her stomach. Can I keep the swinger Spidey?

Sure but the webs will dissolve within a day.

Oh Taina said slightly disheartened. I wanted to keep something that will remind me of meeting you for the rest of my life.

Awww that so kind of you is there anything I can do for you so that you can remember this day?

YES! Webslinging! C'mon Spidey.

Well... Spiderman said and glanced over Taina's excited face.

Well ok then but you need to put on a sweater it might be cold up in the air. And grab a coat and scarf too.

Gee you are acting like a dad spidey.

Im just looking after you kid now get going before a villain strikes.

Yes Sir Taina saluted and did what Spiderman said.

Spiderman adjusted her scarf around her neck and bend down with his back turned. Climb on my back Spiderman ordered.

Taina held in a fan girl squeel with all her might and climbed on spidey's back. spiderman used his spider webbing to tie Taina to his back to be extra safe.

spiderman climbed out of the window and crawled up the roof. Taina looked over Spiderman's shoulder and held him tight when she realised how high they were.

spiderman attached a spiderweb and was ready to take her for a bumpy ride.

ummm Spidey maybe we should go for a walk around Central park.

but Spiderman wasn't in the mood for that. He wanted to grand her wish and take her home so that he can enjoy the rest of the Holiday season and spend the 4th of July with his aunty May soon.

Fasten your seatbelt Spiderman said and jumped off the building. AAAaiii! Taina freaked out and kept her eyes closed.

She peaked downstairs with one eye and saw glimpses of the lights of the cars that looked like tiny light bolts from above and tightened her grip around Spiderman.

It's ok Taina I won't drop you dear believe me.

Taina opened her eyes and no longer felt afraid.

Taina and Spidey shared a chuckle and enjoyed the marvelous view over the city that never sleeps.

Spidey can we talk about your College life. Love life and job before you became Spiderman?

Umm why? what do you want to know about my love life?

Well I always wanted to interview you. But if its too personal I understand.

No im fine with it. I just wondered why. To answer your questions my love life was never very great all the girls I liked fell in love with spiderman and not the real me. The weird thing was i became jealous of my alter ego. Im seeing myself as competition which was very frustrating.

I never understood why chicks never liked me but when i put on my super hero costume im a babe magnet all of the sudden.

ohh well It sucks to be y.. Taina noticed Spiderman giving her a warning look And backed off.

Hey come on I was only joking Spidey. you know Taina loves Ya. but please continue how was life before Spiderman? and graduation day?

I haven't graduated yet Im in my second year. And before Spiderman i was a social outcast with no social life.

Really? But if you are in college then you must be..

I'll turn seventeen in October.

Taina gasped oh my gosh you are still a baby you are fighting those crooks and you are only a boy!.

HaHa yeah but I carry responsibilities a man twice my age.

Taina nodded you sure do kid. So what are you studying for.?

I.T administrator but my dream job is to be an accountant CPA.

They landed on a roof and helped Taina get off his back.

Taina looked him in the eye with her Hands cupping his Shoulders.

Spiderman?

Yes?

Please come closer.

Spiderman was a inch away from her face. She pulled his mask up and her face came closer to his.

want to race with me? Taina said into his ear joyful. And pulled the mask down.

A..Race? spiderman asked puzzled.

Yes let's race to that building over there the first who reaches there wins. All right then I accept your challenge.

Spiderman wanted to give Taina a headstart but was suprised at her speed and her free running skills were Ok.

They free runned from roof top to roof top Spiderman was 10 more agile and bendy.

spiderman thought this was a bit childish but still deep inside he had alot of fun racing with her.

Taina took a shorter route. And saw Spiderman towards the building in a fast speed.

Taina waited for him near the end of the road and jumped on top of his back.

hey! Spiderman Said annoyed and fell on the ground.

Tania ran towards the building to claim victory but Spiderman shoot a web and it attached to Taina's feet and fell squire on the face.

Spiderman got up and reached the finish.

oi cheater! taina laughed out loud.

there is nothing wrong with cheating on a cheater in my book Spiderman chuckled and untangled the spider webbing from her feet.

Taina got up and felt a sharp sting in her skull. Ouch I think the webslinging gave me a slight headace.

shall I take you home?

No No not yet there are a few more questions.

Such as? spiderman asked he's growing slightly impatient. he really wanted to go and spend time webslinging on his own.

How did you get your powers? And what was your biggest struggle in life? I got bitten by a spider during a holiday in Africa and when I survived the high fever i started mutating.

Was the bite painful?

kind of it's like a hot pin got drilled into your skin.

Ouch that gotta hurt. Taina Flinched at the thought.

And my main struggle was coping with the death of a loved one. And money problems but now that I work for S.H.I.E.L.D. part time I make a decent living and able afford a tidy studio appartment and also help my aunt out too.

lovely im happy for you and now for the final question spidey.

Wait I like to know few things about you too Taina. How can you afford such a big and neat apartment?

My uncle bought it. But he's off to business trips often so he let me live here.

Because I told him about my situation at home I feel like a prisoner with my mother and wasn't allowed to live my life the fullest i was indoor most of my child and early teen hood because of her. And I also behave very child like because I never had the chance to grow up.

So my uncle took pity on me and spoke to my mother about giving me freedom but when that didn't help my uncle let me stay in his house and bought another one for himself.

I feel sad for the lost years because kids my age went to parties had their first kiss or went to late night shopping when they were 11. and I resented my mother deeply for it.

hey people like her love themself more. a loving parent won't abuse their power over you. and I'm sorry your life just started now while many had a great childhood behind them but Forget the past and enjoy the free life you have now. Spiderman said

and you can deal with more controlling people in your life such as a controlling boyfriends but you need to stand up for your rights and remember that freedom to make your own decisions is a right not a privilege.

Taina nodded you are right spidey. she felt happy that Spiderman didn't justify her mothers actions like most stupid people do and respected him even more.

you're ready for my final question?

Yes let's hear it T!

Did you had a great time today?

Yeah I had low expectations but I had a awesome day Taina thank you but I can't meet up with you all the time i have my responsibilities as protector.

I understand spidey but Is it possible to hang out for the last time tomorrow?

I like to tell you something important.

Can't you just tell me now? spiderman asked.

No im a bit tired And can't think properly.

please Spidey just one more day and I'll leave you alone Ok?. Taina held onto his hand and pleaded once more.

Fine Spiderman sighed just one more day and then It's a wrap.

Thanks Spidey Taina said and hugged spiderman tight.

Spiderman and Taina heard a crash sound and cops sirens beaming in the distance.

I got to go now Taina I'll come back to take you home later Ok?. and don't forget to save one of those spider cupcakes tomorrow.

Tainia nodded. I can make my way home myself Spidey go get those crooks!

Spiderman waved goodbye and swinged towards the direction of the incident. taina watched until Spiderman was no longer in sight. If only she could make him hers one day.

**Author's note:**

**I hope you liked this chapter i finished it sooner than I thought because many PMed saying they can't wait for another update. ****Gosh I wished I had the same Pms with my other stories.**

**but now that the holidays are here I have lots of time to write more. **

**Those who wait for a update on my other stories well you don"t have to wait very long! they will be updated sooner than you think. **

**anyway Spiderman lied to Tania about how he got bitten to avoid having his civilian Identity figured out because many students were there when the radio active spider bit peter. **

**And im very brief with writing romance scenes  
**

**Everything is better than writing a cheesy make out scene like most writers do. it's very painful to read how awful other Author's write smut or fluff ect. Not all Author's write bad romance but 9 out of 10 It's very horrible. especially with O.C's.**

** I'll update as soon as I can but updates for my other fics Are my main priority right now. T.C I hope you had a great fourth of July and until next time.**

**xxxx Light Gaia.**


	3. Hope is what you need to have

Knock Kock!

Who's there?

Marry.

marry who?

marry me! black Cat said happy.

Spiderman liked that cheesy knock knock joke.

And pinched her nose play fully making Black Cat pur.

Black Cat hugged her love while they enjoyed eachothers company.

I love to marry you one day Cat but i don't think you are ready For me..yet. Spiderman said

Oh please It's the other way around Spider. Cat said giving him a playful shove.

So what's the deal with your Father ?

You managed to save him? Oh Cat said unfolding her arms around Spiderman's neck.

Well I made that story up. Cat told Spiderman carefully

Cat! Spiderman yelled.

Ok ok sorry but a girl gotta pay her rent! and buy herself luxirous things.

You deceived me Felicia! Spiderman tried to keep his cool but his blood was literly boiling.

Arrrg I can't believe I took pity on you!

maybe we are not ment to be. you'll never change!

calm down Spider I heard prison food tastes like carton I couldn't let myself end up in jail.

you think this is a Joke? spiderman said and got in her face.

Toying with people like this? Well?

The Black Cat felt smaller than a pea she didn't know Spiderman would be so upset with her sure she deceived him many times but he was never this angry.

Spiderman's wrist band started to beep and forgot his fury for a second and answered the call.

Spiderman the Cat's eye have been stoled from the museum we need to retreave it. Spidey's eyes grew when he reconized the egyptian sphinx statue and glared daggers at Black Cat.

It wasn't me. wasn't me! not guilty! Black Cat said quietly holding her hands up in defense.

Spiderman sighed Well Its time for me to go. Goodbye Black Cat. And shoot a web.

Black Cat clutched his arm Spider I'm Sorry I won't do this to you again. Maybe you might think I'm lying but I will change I need a little bit of time.

Spiderman knew Felicia spoke the truth this time regret oozed from her face.

If you are ready to leave your criminal past behind forgood then i'll pardon you but for now It's Goodbye.

Black Cat let Spiderman go without a word. And eyed the Clock above a building.

It was almost 1 am In the morning this is usualy the time where she starts hunting for gems and robbing banks.

Felicia knew she put Spiderman through alot because of her. It would only be a matter of time before he snaps.

Felicia removed her Burgelar Cat mask and threw it on the ground. Maybe It's better I disappear Felicia said to herself. from his and everyone's life.

* * *

Taina woke up early because of a sharp pain in her skull.

And didn't had much energy to get up. Her hand reached to the drawers and pulled out a medicene box and swallowed a asprin.

And waited until it started to work. she got out of bed and glanced at the clock. it was 5 am but didn't feel like resting anymore and had a early breakfast.

Taina couldn't wait until she sees spidey again and scrolled through music tunes on her Iphone.

She choose the song hold yu from **Gyptian** and plugged her ear pieces in and started dancing using basic belly dance and salsa moves pretending she's dancing with her hero.

When the music stopped she sat on her chair looking outside in silence.

Spiderman arrived a few moments later and Taina entered the balcony smiling but not as cheery as yesterday.

hey there kiddo you had a good rest?

Taina nodded and Spiderman noticed her eyes were slightly red as if she has been crying.

Hey what's wrong? Spiderman said holding a chin up.

It's nothing spidey. Are you sure? We can always hang out another day.

No No whenever I'm sad I don't want to be alone. I want to be with you until the day ends.

All right then Spiderman said. Wait! What was it that you wanted to tell me?

I'll tell you later on but for now Let have a bast! Taina smiled feeling happy again And climbed on Spiderman's back ready for take of.

Taina's day couldn't get any better. slinging from building to building with her greatest Idol.

hang in there tight Taina Spidey beamed as the wind started to blow hard against their faces.

Spiderman dived down towards the traffic Taina's stomach tensed like she's having a ride on a roller coaster.

Spiderman shoot another web from his webshooter and holds Taina's hands with his free arm.

Taina felt like a child again having a piggy back ride from a adult.

Only this piggy back is alot more fun. New york never looked so stunning from above. And wished this could never end.

Spiderman shoot one of his webs against building and did a wall run and swinged above the buildings up in the air Taina looked him in the eye hapily but tensed when gravity pulled them down.

But Spiderman saved their fall by shooting another web against a pole and made a loop Tania screamed in joy and fear at the same time when they went upside down.

Now Taina knows how it feels to be like Spiderman And It's one of the greatest feeling ever Taina rested her head between Spiderman's shoulder blades comforting herself as they cruised around the city. Spiderman took her above a building and sat on the huge ball of the daily bugle's sister company.

Having a great view over the city and sun setting sun. The horizon was goldly orange with bright red streaks where the sun goes down.

Taina felt pain in her skull again but being with Spiderman made it go away mostly. She focused her eyes on the changing colours of the horizon in silence.

Hey why the frown pretty lady? Spiderman asked not having a good time?.

Im having the best time of my life Spidey you have no idea. taina ashured him.

Then why you're so quiet spiderman said turning her face.

Taina gave him a smile and held his hand in hers.

I want to thank you for everything these few days have been wonderful Spidey don't ever let anyone bring you down.

I won't Taina It's people like you who keeps me going as a Super hero.

That's great to hear Spidey and now that I met you I feel so much hope in my heart. You gave me alot of inner strength to help me get through my final days.

Im no longer scared of dying Spidey thanks to you.

Spiderman remained silent for a moment What do you mean final days? You have a whole life ahead of you.

Taina shook her head No..I have a tumor of the size of a walnut in my brain and the doctors said they can't do anything for me because the surgery is too risky.

What? Spiderman said in disbelief. Taina kept her emotions at bay and continiued talking My brother timmy who was also a Spidey fan died of leukemia before he had the chance to meet you so... that's why I approached Peter parker.

hopefully he could give your were abouts before I kick the bucket.

Spiderman felt devastated and regretted his lack of interested in meeting her because he labeled her as a obsessed fan girl.

He judged her unfairly and never felt so angry with himself in ages.

" Come here"

Spiderman said gently and held his arm open.

Taina accepted the embrace and Spiderman held her tight.

Resting a hand on her brunette curls stroking it gentle. waterfalls of tears flushed down his face beneath his mask.

I feel so bad for you Taina Spiderman said and pulled away and cupped her face.

I'm so sorry and ashamed for thinking you were just one of those fan girls.

Don't be Spidey I'll be in a better place soon.

And you'll be there too If you stay as wonderful as you are now. Taina said.

You are the bravest girl i've met Taina you are a friend for life. and held her close to his heart once more.

Same time tomorrow? Taina said enjoying hearing the thumping sound of Spidermans heart beat.

I'll come a bit later but I'll be there for you Taina I promise.

Love ya Spidey you are my best friend Taina said.

Same here kiddo.

_Same here._

**Author's note: ****Thanks for taking your time to read this T.C and suggestions are always welcome. Ligh Gaia xxxx :) P.s sometimes words are missing when I upload a new chapter I have no Idea why but It get bloody annoying Because it's written properly in the doc managemnet but when I upload some sentences are incomplete grrr.**


	4. I won't give up

Peter arrived at his apartment. He felt awful and wished he didn't had to leave her by herself.

What if she becomes more Ill? Peter thought about going back and let her stay with him so that he can help her when she's in pain but wasn't sure if it was worth it revealing his true Identity.

Peter removed his mask infront of his dresser mirror. His face was still wet from crying and his eyes are puffed and reddish.

A tiny tear escaped when he thought about Taina.

Why? Why do good people who deserve to live die on me? Peter thought.

Peter sat on his bed with both hands clutching his head in deep sorrow.

I have to do something! I can't let her die like that. No..I got to save her! I have to. For her..for her future our friendship. Peter failed to calm himself down after showering the painful feeling in his stomach made him more upset.

He opened the balcony window to get some air to clear his head Peter's hands rested on the railings and kept his head down.

But then he felt a spark of hope when Dr mariah crawford entered his mind.

Dr. mariah! Peter thought and looked up she's the best doctor/surgeron on this planet she even saved me when I became the man-spider and found a cure for me.

Unshedded tears rolled of his face and wiped it away with the towel around his neck. peter couldn't wait until tomorrow he has to see her now before she falls asleep.

Spiderman Pulled his mask down he felt a refreshing feeling of relief all over his body.

His heart pounded in his throat and spider slinged as fast as he ignored the muggers who tried to jack a lexus car but got spooked when they saw his shadow and fled away without Interfering.

Taina tried to sleep on her side with Spiderman on her mind her eyes rolled in the back of her head and fourth.

Taina sat up and reached for her medicene box to try to decrease the pain And layed down again.

No matter how much she suffers she wants to continiue meeting her Spidey until her fate is sealed atleast she'll pass away with a smile.

Taina felt a faint thump and opened her eyes. Taina lifted her head effortly and the door of the balcony got shoved open.

Taina? A voice spoke.

Who is there? Taina said frightned and placed the bed sheets over her face.

Don't be scared..It's me. Spiderman said turning on a nightstand lamp and stepped into the light.

Spidey? But...but Taina said confused and noticed it was half past 4 am in the morning we agreed to meet eachother 11 am Right?

Yes Spiderman said and sat next to her bed. I couldn't sleep I kept worrying about you. But that's not the reason why im here Spiderman said.

Taina i know someone who can help you and maybe save you. her name is Dr Mariah Crawford.

She agreed to do the operation free of charge On my behalf taina's smile faded slightly.

But Spidey that will be invain..I can't be saved I've already accepted that I don't have long to live taina said defeated looking away from spiderman.

Taina! Spiderman said raising his voice a little.

Don't give up. you must fight for your life and take every risk no matter how impossible it seems! Spiderman pulled her chin up.

I've let many people down in my life but not you Taina I won't let you down you hear me? spiderman said wiping her tear away.

Im in so much pain Spidey it grows worser everyday i want it to end Taina said with a weak voice and moved closer to Spiderman.

I know Taina and it will end Trust me. Spiderman pressed her head against his shoulder and noticed Taina felt feverish and took her to the balcony wrapped in her bedsheets.

Will you be present in the surgery room? Taina asked him a bit unsure.

I'll be there Spiderman said.

what if you need to save other people and can't be there? Then I'll be alone.

I'll be there Spiderman repeated firmer. I gave you my word ok? you gotta trust me on that.

Taina nodded Sorry Taina wispered and felt alot of pain again.

spiderman heard her wimper slightly in pain and tighened his grip around her.

shhh It will be over soon Taina Spiderman Rubbed the sore area of her scalp you'll never be in pain again no matter what happens Tomorrow.

* * *

Spiderman let her sleep in his arms as they waited for the next day.

Taina layed limp against Spiderman and clutched the spider symbol of Spiderman's suit in a loose fist.

Spiderman placed a hand on her midrif to see If she's alive he noticed his hand move slightly up and down and sighed in relief.

Hang in there T. You're going to be ok.

It became dawn and Spiderman woke up first and looked down to see Taina resting peacefully in his arms. And Lifted her up. Taina heard the door of the balcony shift.

And her mind felt light as a feather Like she was floating

She opened her eyes and could see the bright colors of the sun. She looked up to see Spiderman using one arm to websling through the city.

Taina remained quiet and rested her head against Spiderman's heart.

Enjoying the possible last moments of her life before it ends.

Taina got escorted to the private clinic of Dr. Mariah Crawford.

She cleared out so that Taina could put her own PJ's on.

After minutes Dr Crawford came inside with a male dressed with a surgial mask.

And his eyes was covered with a mask like shades And came next to her bed.

Who are you? Taina said backing away from him a bit.

Taina It's me Spidey.

Oh Spidey im so glad you are here Taina daid and hugged him.

I wasn't allowed to come with my spider suit.

It's ok Spidey I know It's you.

Im scared. Spidey Taina squeeked and tightened her grip around his neck.

I know Taina. Be strong kid It's going to be all right.

spiderman let her law down and Dr Mariah wanted to place infuse in her arm but Taina protested.

Spiderman moved her face away from the needle.

Don't look at the needle just look at me. Taina fuzzed but Spiderman held her steady.

Don't look Taina! Just focus your eyes on me!. Taina became calm and squeezed her eyes shut when she felt a sting and clutched Spidermans surgeron uniform in discomfort.

There It's all right now. Spiderman smiled.

Taina felt her eyes become heavy and Spidermans covered face became more blurry.

And closed them her grip on Spiderman's hand loosened and he knew she's unconcious.

Spiderman asked Dr Crawford if he could have a minute alone with her and granted him that. Spiderman removed his surgial mask and touched her forehead.

Taina If you can hear me please don't die. Come back to me. And kissed her cheek Before clearing out. Taina smiled slightly when Spiderman kissed her cheek sub conciously.

* * *

Felicia Hardy landed in Peter's balcony. It was dark and she turned the lights on when she removed the covers she realised Peter wasn't there and couldn't say goodbye to him in person. She moved to his desk and placed a envelope with his Peter's name on it Ontop of his apple laptop.

She had one foot outside the window and looked back once more in Peter's apartment. And started at a picture of him and her in civilian clothing smiling happily at the camera during a carnival.

Goodbye my sweet love. Felicia said

And jumped down.

* * *

The surgery has started Dr Crawford whiped the sweat away as she carefully opened Taina's skull and drilled through her skull to cut out the tumor. It was much harder than she thought and Taina already alost alot of blood.

Mariah couldn't give up she had to keep on trying to save this woman's life.

Her heart beat started to decrease on the monitor.

Come on Taina you just need to hold on.

Mariah drilled one last peace away from her skull and started to remove the tumor.

Mariah's breathing stopped when she heard the nerve wrecking sound of the beeping monitor.

Beeeep Beeeeep Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

Taina's heart gave up and Mariah did whatever she could to save her but it was too late.

Mariah removed her surgial mask and lowered her head in defeat.

one of her staff members tried to comfort her but she refused to let anyone touch her and demanded her staff to clear out.

She didn't know what to tell Spiderman. This is the first time she failed to save a life.

Mariah wrote Taina's birth date and date of death in her charts and went to make aphone call.

* * *

Peter hasn't left his apartment for 24 hours. He couldn't see anyone and feared he'll snap at his loved ones out of worry and frustration.

He was asleep near his desk keeping his smartphone near him.

Peter startled awake when the phone rang and jolted up in his seat.

Huh? What? Peter said confused and recognized the callers number.

Dr. Mariah? Peter said trying to make his voice deeper like Spiderman's.

Im sorry..Spiderman. He heard Mariah say.

Peters eyes grew big in shock and dropped his phone on the ground.

Spiderman? Spiderman are you there?

But Peter didn't respond.

No! It can't be! Peter cried out.

his legs became feeble and landed on his knees.

and was stricken with deep grief.

I let you down Babe! Peter sobbed and mourned for Taina.

Peter felt a huge lump in his throat and his whole chest ached

First uncle Ben then my beloved Gwen and now her! Peter cried slamming his fist against the wall.

and started throwing his belongings around in anger.

IT'S NOT FAIR! Why did she had to die? Why her?

But no one could give him that answer. Taina is dead and there isn't anything he can do for her now accept hoping that there is a afterlife.

Because if that's so then she's reunited with her deceased brother.

**Author's note: **

**The next chapter is coming up tomorrow so stay tuned. There are a few things that needs to be re written.**

** Light Gaia.**


	5. Believe in your own strength

Dr. Maria Crawford came back to the hospital after she collected herself.

and grabbed some of her equipment to clean Taina's skull and place everything back together so that she looks properly for her funeral.

Her heart goes out to her family and friends and hoped that they don't think Mariah didn't do anything within her power to save poor Taina.

It is for the best. She was in alot of pain and can finally rest.

Dr Mariah entered the surgial room and Taina already became slightly blue.

She felt cold but she layed there so peacefully It was almost like she is just sleeping.

Mariah's jaw dropped and took a step back when she reached for her equipment.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing and closed the door locked when the doctors for the Autopsy tried to come in.

They complained and demanded from Mariah to open the door.

but she refused and looked at Taina's corpse in shock.

* * *

Peter's cellphone rang multiple times but ignored it. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

He dried his hair and crawled back in bed After he got dressed.

But the ringing didn't stop. Peter roared frustrated and removed his head underneath his pillow And walked towards his desk.

The number said unknown caller.

Peter wanted to press decline but deep inside something told him to pick it up.

Peter pressed answer and placed the phone against his ear.

Who is this? Peter said in a hostile tone.

Spiderman? A voice said.

Peter recognized Dr. crawfords accent and calmed down.

Mariah I don't need your pity I just want to be left alone. Peter said and was about to end the call.

No wait Spiderman! I need you to come see me! It's about Taina!

what about it? Peter said.

And was awestruck when Dr Mariah explained what she has witnessed.

Peter closed the phone without saying Goodbye.

He grabbed his suit and climbed ontop of his roof.

Peter hid behind a wall and wrestled his shirt over his head quickly and put his Spiderman costume on.

And went to see Mariah as fast as he could. He couldn't believe it and had to see it with his own eyes.

* * *

Taina's hand moved slightly and breathed in and out she wasn't sure if she died or not

but she felt peaceful and safe.

a warm burning feeling throbbed in her skull but It didn't hurt.

It felt so soothing.

She opened her eyes It was morning and noticed big fans rotating on the seiling of a white room with curtains that danced in the wind.

She noticed the infuse in her hand and realised that she has survived the operation thanks to Spiderman.

Taina looked outside the window Her face curved into a huge smile when she saw Spiderman hanging upside down from his Spiderweb and gave her a thumbs up.

Taina pribed herself up and gave Spiderman Two Thumbs up cheerfully Spiderman quietly climbed inside and sat by her side.

How are you feeling?

I feel like im reborn Taina said I thought the worst but you and I did the impossible Im saved because of you.

Dr Crawford told me what happened during the operation ...I mourned you Taina I truly thought I lost you.

I thought I'd never see you again Spidey but fate gave me another chance to live.

Spiderman hugged her head gentle. We did It T you and me! you won the battle against cancer. I knew you could do it. Spiderman said helping her sit up.

I heard you Spidey. I heard your wish to come back to you. I wanted to go but I came back to life.

For you My dear friend.

Taina placed her fingers against his mask.

Can I know your real identity? Taina asked softly hoping she didn't offended Her friend. I..I won't tell a soul.

I can't Taina if villains get wind of this then I'll put my friends and family in danger. I can't risk it.

Taina looked sadly I understand but I just want to get to know the real you.

I trust you 100% spiderman I just want you to feel the same about me.

Spiderman eyes grew bigger and felt flattered. You really mean that? You trust me fully? Spiderman said.

Yes with my life. Taina said.

No one ever said that to me Taina thank you. Spiderman breathed out and held the edges of his mask.

Wait! You don't have to do it if you are not comfortable Spidey.

It's all right T I want to do this.

Can I take it off? Taina suggested.

Sure Spiderman rested his hands on his knees and let Taina pull it up.

Taina saw his jaw line mouth nose and silk brunette hair poked out. Butterflies entered her stomach when more of his face gets revealed.

Taina pulled further and reached to his closed eyes and pulled the mask off his head.

Spiderman had a bush of brunette spiky hair and it looked so cute.

Spiderman opened his eyes and his hazel green eyes met with her coffee brown iris.

Peter Taina smiled fondly and held his face.

yeah It's me. Peter Parker Spiderman said smiling.

Oh Pete I've seen you walk passed me a couple of times on the street before I approached you I can't believe it!.

Oh really? Spiderman said.

Yeah you are always alone and no one to talk to. I felt bad but I was too nervous to talk to you.

Why ? I don't bite.

It's just that I was scared of making new friends because i probably leave them behind and they'll mourn.

I understand dear.

Taina let me know when you leave the hospital I'll take you back home spiderman said pulling his mask back on and placed his cell phone number near her get wel cards.

Spiderman! Don't go! Taina said

.. Peter I love you! I want to be with you start a family one day.

Spiderman walked towards her and kneeled down holding her hand.

Taina I love you too but I don't feel the same way.

There is another woman in my life and I want to make it work with her.

Taina was about to cry and turned away is it because im a cancer patient?

You don't want me because im ill? Taina sobbed.

No no don't you ever think that way! You are a great woman You grew on to me so quick much quicker than any woman I ever met.

Taina listened with her face slightly turned with unshedded tears. She failed to win his heart and wished she didn't come back at the moment.

Taina C'mon look at me..please?

You will find the right boyfriend but it won't be me because my heart belongs to Felicia.

I understand Taina said and blew her nose. I just hope I'll find an amazing man like you Taina said and lay back down.

If it doesn't work out between you and her Then i'll be here waiting for you.

Spiderman rolled up his mask and gave her a kiss on her cheek and forehead I'll always care deeply about you.

If you ever need my help reach out to me and I'll be there.

Taina waved Spiderman goodbye she never felt so sad and happy in the same time but she has to move on with the new life fate has granted her and wants Spiderman to be part of her life even if he's in her life as just a friend.

Taina moved her eyes to the infuse in her hand .

She bit her lip and pulled the needle out. It started to bleed but smoke came out of the small wound and her skin healed within seconds.

Taina looked at her hand and realised that she's a mutant. Taina felt a bit scared but also happy because maybe when her powers develop more she can give healing and cure ill people like her and maybe..maybe heal Spiderman when he's badly injured.

That will be the only way to repay him for all the good things he did for her. Because that's all she can give.

* * *

Spiderman Web slinged through the city. Meeting Taina gave hope a whole new meaning.

Even his allies at S.H.I.E.L.D noticed Spiderman is alot more cheerful than usual.

And assumed he probably won the lottery.

Spiderman was so happy that he didn't notice Spider-haters yelling curse words and try to hit him with empty cans. One female threw a cherry coke can at him.

And Spidey catched it with his web. And opened it.

Thanks miss I am kind of thirsty. And ran off.

the woman gasped. That pesky menace stole my drink! The woman furmed.

But Spiderman couldn't care less. Nothing could ruin his day now.

The sound of the obnoxious ice cream truck theme annoyed him alot but now It sounds like music to his ears.

And noticed children on the bikes racing after it for a popsicle.

Peter felt warm inside and ordered a huge Bouquet of Roses of different colours and have them send to Dr Mariah Crawford's mansion As soon as he got home. He couldn't thanked her enough. Once again He's in her dept.

Peter let himself drop on his bed resting his arms underneath his head. He looked around his apartment. It used to be tidy but now it looks like a Tornado entered his living room.

And started to pick his things up placing them on their rightful place.

when Peter tidied his desk He noticed a small envelope with his name on it written with a violet marker.

Confused Peter opened the envelope and read it.

His eyes moved back and fourth and felt more and more upset.

Oh No! Peter eyed the paper sadly.

Felicia!

**Author's note : **

**I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. In the original story Taina is Spidermans biggest fan aswell and after the end of her debute episode It has been confirmed that she has cancer but her fate remained un known. I always assumed that she has found a way to beat her illness somehow.**

**And that how I got inspired to write this story.**

**I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**T.C Light Gaia.**


	6. I am not alone

Peter has read through the note several times he couldn't believe Felicia left to london without saying Goodbye to him in person

maybe if he didn't lashed out to her a few days ago then she might still be with him.

he unfolded the paper again and read through it again with regret in his heart.

**My love,**

**It was never my intention to cause you so much pain**

**I've decided to leave USA I'm going to London and please don't try to find me.**

**It's for the best that I disappear out of yours and anyone's life.**

**You'll be in my heart always.**

**Felicia.**

Peter sighed and pinned the note on a photo frame with their pictures on it.

peter knew there is a possibility he has to move regrets hurting Taina's feelings for nothing but he can't force himself to love her.

Peter pulled out a photo of him and Gwen when they just started dating.

I guess you are my first and only true love Gwen. I..just wished I saved You.

No matter how many women I'll meet It will never be as wonderful as the time we spend together.

Peter heard his phone ring and jolted up almost dropping the photo frame.

Hello?

Hi! Peter heard a cheerful voice shout back at him.

uh Hi who is this?

Pete It's Taina I would like you to take me home.

Oh right hold on let me take a shower and I'll be there in a jiffy.

Can I join you? Taina giggled

Peter groaned at her attempt to flirt with him and slapped his hand against his forehead

Oh C'mon now!

Sorry Pete I really adore you.

I adore you too Taina with all my heart but I rather not date anyone at the moment.

Did you and felicia..

It a long story T I rather not talk about it now.

I understand Pete I'll catch you later.

Ok cool bye Peter said and hung up.

Peter breathed in and threw his t-shirt and shorts on the ground and stepped in the shower. He showered with ice-cold water to forget about the nagging feeling that kept him up all night.

He thought about buying a ticket and find Felicia or ask S.H.I.E.L.D to help him track her down But they might want to try to put her behind bars.

He really doesn't know where to look for her and he can only hope that she's ok and maybe one day she'll return to him.

peter glanced at the clock while he hops around like he's playing hopscotch when he tried to pull his shoe on.

I'm going to get late Peter mused and left his apartment In a hurry.

* * *

Taina was sitting on a couch near the parking lot of the hospital she looked around but Peter hasn't arrived yet.

Maybe I should walk home myself then Taina said to herself.

Maybe the hospital staff can call her a cab.

she felt a hand tapping a shoulder she looked up and smiled happily.

Hey Pete! What took you so long?

Sorry traffic is a pain in the ass Peter said smiling.

couldn't you websling over here? Taina asked.

No. My suit is in the dryer. Now let's get going.

want to have lunch together? I know where we can have a good meal.

Peter is starting to get annoyed with her And the glare of death revealed on his face.

As friends Pete nothing more it will be my treat. Taina said.

but peter's warning look didn't vanish.

I swear Pete no monkey business I promise.

Let's order some Chinese and we'll eat it at my place ok? Peter smiled.

All right that will be awesome I can't wait to see your apartment. Is it big?

yeah kind of it has alot of room with great views over the city. very ideal for web slinging.

Taina placed Peter's address in her navigator and drove away from the parking lot.

Did your uncle bought this Lexus? Peter asked.

Yeah I got it because of the good grades I had at College. I feared that it might get Jacked but so far It hasn't happened yet.* Knocks on wood*

* * *

Taina stepped in and kicked her high heels off and opened the living room. And Peter closed the front door behind him.

There was a huge fancy diamond looking Candler And everything is well organized and tidied up.

The living is room is quite large and the bathrooms deluxe shower cabin made of glass. Taina ran around Peter's apartment like a kid in candy land and for once Peter didn't mind bringing someone over who's nosy now that she knows his secret.

It's a very nice break for a change.

He remembered when Aunt may came for a visit she almost found one of his spider web shooters while snooping around. The memory still makes Peter flinch.

Taina was looking for clutter or a mess but everything was spotless.

even pete's socks are neatly placed in his drawers and sorted by color.

She could see her reflection in the kitchen floor. And when she opened the drawers it looks like she entered a shop.

Taina opened the door of his balcony and her eyes startled to sparkle.

Oh gosh this is the best! You got a jacuzzi pool! Taina beamed. I need to sign up for a job at S.H.I.E.L.D

Petey you are full of surprises

Huh? What do you mean?

My previous BFs place looked like a dumpster and I could barely turn around because trash was piling up so high that it could block the sun. It's very gross and I just couldn't visit anymore.

Taina looked at the news paper that was folded on the glas table. And looked back at Her friend.

Pete I have serious question Taina said.

and that is? Peter responded.

are you a germo phobe ?

Sorry Germo what? Peter wondered

someone who fears germs or a neat freak. Taina explained.

Based on your apartment you have all the symptoms.

Gee thanks for the some up Peter said sarcastically.

But I'm not afraid of dirt but I can't think clear with a messed up house.

it's hard to study or invent gadgets with a dirty place.

Fair enough Taina stretched herself.

All the running around made me hungry let's order something already!

As you wish Peter said please feel free to rest On the couch. And turned his attention to the phone book and dialed the number.

Peter saw Taina skip around the living room in the corner of his eye.

you want spring rolls with that T?

yeah sure that will be nice.

Ok cool.

The order has finally been made and Peter started to make the dining table ready.

he noticed Taina is no longer in the living room.

Taina where did you go? Peter called looking for her upstairs.

I'm here! Peter heard her respond back.

Where ? Peter asked as he wandered back in the living room.

Here! Taina poked her head out of the door of the kitchen happily. And Peter could smell the scent of all different herbs and spices.

What are you doing? Peter asked when Taina grabbed for a spatula

im making some appetizers until the food arrives I love cooking!

Taina stopped Peter from trying to have a peek in the pan she used but stopped him

It's a surprise Pete. And shoo ed him out of the kitchen playfully.

Peter did as he was told and chuckled when he felt Taina's hands bump against his back to push him out quicker.

Now I know what it's like to have a wife Peter mused and waited patiently until Taina came out of the kitchen.

Taina placed the dishes on the table and placed forks and knives wrapped in napkins near the plates.

Taina opened the pot and the smell that spreaded could make anyone's mouth water.

bon appetite Taina smiled. She poured ice-cold water with ice cubes in it and sat down.

this looks great Taina thank you. peter said and cut a piece of the dish and took a bite.

Peter eyes lit up when the food touched his taste buds. Oh my.. Peter said Shocked.

Taina became a bit nervous she feared she had ruined the dish because it was slightly over cooked.

This is the best food I ever tasted! Peter said. And took another bite.

Mrs Maria Elizandro you are a fabulous cook.

Thanks Petey Taina blushed I've been doing bachelor for sue chef..but I finished the first year and dropped out when I got ill.

Please pick it back up Peter said holding her hand. I want you to be all right T with a secure future.

I'll start again in September Taina said and to thank you for being a good friend to me I'll cook for you and Your Aunt May before the summer ends. Taina said and wanted to place the remains in Peter's fridge.

We'll love that T..hey can I have some more ?

But what about the Chinese food? You might not have enough room for more.

Screw Chinese food I love your cooking much more.

Taina giggled and went to retrieve the dish but stopped in her tracks when the door bell rang. And Peter opened the door.

Keep the change Peter said and the delivery man gave Peter the bags.

They ate together and Peter complimented her once more when he ate her dish before he started to taste the Chinese rice.

Taina munched happily on her spring rolls and wished they could be together but that will never happen. And Peter noticed her satisfying features started to fade from her face.

Are you ok T?

yeah I am Taina said fondling her fork.

I don't believe you Peter said and moved his chair closer to hers Please tell me.

I..Don't want to piss you off again Petey..So I rather not say.

I won't be mad Taina just tell me Peter said and rested his hand on hers. I'm your friend remember?

Taina nodded you know I still have feelings for you and..I can't move on.

I dream about you and me being together and when I wake up I'm miserable because it's not ment to be. Taina's eyes started to water And couldn't say anything further.

Peter felt bad but he can't become her boyfriend just to keep her happy because the relationship is based on a lie.

Taina I know how you feel and I'm sorry I make you feel this way..but I love you as friend.

I know I know! But.. We make such a great team.

I'm just scared that you find someone else and forget about me. Or maybe she will refuse to let you hang out with me Because I'm a woman

No woman on this planet tells me what to do ok? No one not even a girlfriend.

Peter hugged Taina and let her cry in his sweater. I'll always have a special place in my heart for you Taina And no one will take that place.

I hope that you can find it in you to move on.

I can but when I love someone it never fades even when I find someone else. Taina admitted.

Peter said nothing and rubbed her head a small part of him likes her strong love for him

but he can't picture them being together at least not at the moment.

Peter pushed taina back but she kept her head down.

Peter lifted her chin and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

Thank you for caring about me Petey Taina said comforting herself.

And I will never stop caring T Peter said and placed a kiss on her forehead and held her tight once more.

Taina started to become tired it was late but also because the warmth of Peter's body made her feel sleepy.

It's getting late petey I should head of and hit the sack. Will I see you again soon? Taina said looking up.

Sure but I'll be leaving soon

What? Taina said devastated.

Peter chuckled. Hey easy It's just a holiday I'll be back in a week or two.

Oh Taina said in relief. Then It's fine.

Can I come with you? I'm a small woman I can fit in your suitcase with no problem.

Peter held in a chuckle. If I knew sooner I'd look for a bigger place to stay. But there is always next time T.

Shall I take you home? or would you like to stay here? Peter suggested.

Can I stay here fo the night? I feel a bit unsafe on this hour.

Very well peter said I'll let you sleep in one of my guest rooms.

Oh I forgot I don't have my stuff like soap toothbrush ect

don't worry I'll buy it for in a minute. Now get some sleep I'll be back soon.

Be careful outside Petey

I will peter said and closed the door behind him.

Taina crawled under the covers and slept on her side facing the bedrooms window.

The moon's light was shining through the curtains. Taina focused her eyes on it and didn't realise a half hour already went by

She flinched when she heard the sound of water rushing she moved her head to the door and realised that Peter came home.

And rested on her side again.

* * *

It was almost dawn but it was still a bit dark taina rolled on her back and stretched herself before getting out of bed.

She noticed a plastic bag with a towel and products she asked for.

peter must have left it there Taina thought and went to the shower tip toeing to make sure she won't wake peter.

after bathing she made her way to the kitchen to make Peter breakfast before she leaves for home.

She made him some blue berry pancakes and placed it on his night stand with a Thank you note.

Her eyes moved towards his bed when she noticed him move.

Taina couldn't help to tuck him in and placed the covers over his back she carefully placed her hand on his spiky hair.

peter had the perfect bed head and seeing him in such a peaceful state made her fall in love with him even more.

Taina played with his soft bushy hair and gave him a kiss on the forehead. and wished he could stay by his side until he opens his eyes.

_I love you._ Taina said softly resting one hand on his heart. feeling the warmth of his body through the covers.

_Always_

* * *

the end of the month august has almost passed. And a new school year for the students will start soon.

Taina made her way home from the cooking workshop she signed herself up for. And couldn't wait to start with her masters in Yale.

Cooking class was awesome.

And met good people but she wished they were a bit like Peter. She hasn't found a new boyfriend yet and find it quite hard to move on mainly because her heart still longs for her best friend.

She walked past a huge clock and saw it was almost time for the vid chat Peter planned with her she couldn't wait to talk to him again.

Taina heard the calling tune of her Skype when she closed the door of her room.

She clicked on accept and had a good look around his holiday bungalow he got from S.H.I.E.L.D in LA.

Hey Petey Taina said happily. How is the weather there?

It's great The sun is always shiny and the beaches are stunning.

Awww Gosh I wished I was there I always wanted to visit California.

Oh btw aunty May said hi and wanted to thank you for the lovely dinner you prepared for us.

Youre welcome. I hope I can cook for you again soon.

How about when I get home we'll have dinner with the 3 of us? Peter suggested.

I'll tell you about the awesome things I did here.

I'll look forward to that. Taina could picture herself being in LA at the beach seeing Peter in his beach shorts.

T. I'm a bit hungry I'll go to the night shop to fetch something I'll be back in a half hour.

Ok Pete take your time.

Peter smiled at her lovingly and got up from his desk.

Taina clicked on hang up and closed her PC she had a wonderful chat with Peter and waits for his return.

As usual it takes hours before he gets back because he had to stop a crook on the way back.

Taina waited for a half hour but peter didn't return yet.

I hope he's ok Taina thought and decided to go for a walk to the night-shop for a can of cherry coke Taina took her Phone with her incase Peter comes back.

It was mid night but there were still many people around.

Taina walked past a shop with beautiful blonde wigs for an affordable price she ran a hand through her now short hair that barely reached to her collar-bone and missed her long bouncy curls already.

She noticed one street light started to tremble in the reflection of the shops glass.

She felt a bit uneasy but brushed it off assuming It's nothing.

Taina walked in an alley but felt like someone is watching her as she walked further into the dark path and looked behind her In the corner of her eye.

The lights started to flicker on and off for a couple of times. And felt a chilly feeling in her gut Every time the lights acted funny.

Forget a drink I'm going home Taina said. And took a different route.

Taina jumped in the air when she got startled by the incoming call from Skype.

She quickly pulled out her phone and Peter was calling her. She picked it up.

Peter?

Hey sorry im late there was a lot of customers in line and.. Taina are you ok? Where are you going?

Peter noticed her troubled face and flinched every time she heard something.

Taina answer me!

Taina looked back at her phone. Sorry I feel spooked..It's like something is after me.

Run home as fast as you can Peter said worried.

Ok I will.

Stop talking and go! Call me back when you arrive safe ok?

I will Pete. And placed her phone into her pocket. And took a sprint.

She had her heels on and her feet became sore.

She noticed a group of people walking by and felt at ease she could hear the people chat and singing while they are wasted and Taina could walk home with a much safer feeling.

Taina wanted to give Peter a call again but noticed metal poles from traffic signs vibrating including the street lights.

Taina wondered why the metal is moving by itself and placed her hand on it.

Am I doing this? Taina asked herself.

Taina felt a shadow go past her And turned around.

Who is there? Come out! Taina said alarmed and scanned the area with a heart beating in her throat.

Hello? Taina squeaked frightened but there was no one there.

Leafs danced into a circle as the wind blew.

Taina tried to shake the feeling off but she knew someone is there.

Taina reached to a dead-end of the road because construction workers blocked the way. It made Taina feel cornered

Now she has to walk all the way back including the alley where she felt that creepy feeling up her spine And wasn't sure if she can gather enough courage to talk back.

What would Spidey do? Taina said.

Spidey is brave and afraid of no one! And neither should I! he'll be with me in spirit as I walk back home! Taina beamed trying to gain power over her own fears.

Taina turned around to walk back but gasped in shock when she noticed a man with glowing eyes hovering inches above the ground.

Taina stumbled back and held her hands up in defence.

Who are you? Please Don't! Taina pleaded as the stranger moved closer.

Don't be afraid child. I'm here to help you.

The stranger reached out his hand for Taina to grab it.

But..but I don't need help Taina said. I got to go now sorry.

and carefully walked past the stranger.

You are a mutant Taina..and so am I.

I can give you answers and relief From the pain that burns in your Skull. The stranger said and turned around to face her.

Taina felt alarmed but yet peaceful with this person's presence but didn't understood why.

listen if I need help with my powers I'll talk to Dr Crawford. I just need to get back home.

The Humans Are our enemy. if they know who you are then it will be a matter of time before they'll turn against you! Harm you!

Do horrible experiments on you For the sake of money.

No...no they won't! Not all humans are that cruel. Taina took a step back.

You mean nothing to them Taina the strangers eyes glows much brighter and looked her in the eyes.

But you mean alot to us.

Your true brothers and sisters. Join me and I'll give you scentuary.

Taina no longer felt anxious she felt safe and somehow believed the stranger.

His words were so powerful.

His voice had so much determination but also a hint of sadness in it.

Like this mutant had suffered by the hand of the humans for too long and wanted to save her from the same fate.

Come Taina the stranger said and Taina accepted his offer.

Carefully placing a hand in his much larger one.

Who..who are you? Taina peeked into his helmet and the stranger pulled it off.

I am Magneto.

I have vowed to save as many mutants as I can from man kind.

No harm will come upon you if you come with me Taina.

Taina looked at him with enlarged eyes when Magneto hovered above the ground to take her with him.

She felt alone for a long time but that feeling is gone and realised that she should stay with her fellow mutants

before more humans will find out about her existence.

Taina placed her hand into the much larger one of Magneto.

Magneto smiled knowing he won over another Mutant.

"You're too late now old friend" Magneto thought. Knowing that his friend and arch-enemy has interest in recruiting Taina with the X-men.

Magneto held Taina around her waist and disappeared into the dark sky without a trail left behind.

* * *

Taina entered her own room after she met other mutants Magneto found they literally welcomed her with open arms.

Taina noticed many worried messages from Peter in her message box. And read through them.

She felt bad for worrying her friend so much but felt slightly happy that he gets so worked up about her safety.

Taina have you come home ?

Taina where are you ?

Taina answer me!

Taina if you read this please contact me im worried sick.

Taina placed her phone into her charger near the bed and called Peter back and within a couple of seconds the screen on Peter's end opened.

Taina what happened ? I was about to rush out to find you Peter said. Wearing his Spiderman suit except for his mask.

Im sorry Petey, I met a fellow mutant who wants to help me with my powers.

Is it a bald man in a wheel chair? Peter asked hoping it's Charles Xavier.

No..His name is Magneto and..

What? Taina get out of there! You never know what he's capable of! Peter freaked out.

You got it all wrong he's on my side. You should meet him Pete he wants the best for all of us.

Taina Listen to me! You don't know Magneto he's a mad man! Peter said.

No he's not Magneto has seen about the horrible deeds of man kind when he grew up in Auschwitz He's just trying to protect us.

But what if he won't let you go And force you to stay?

He's not keeping me as a prisoner I can leave whenever I want. I'm here volenteerly.

Ok..But If he harms you I'll hunt him down. Peter said serious.

Taina felt butterflies in her stomach when Peter said that. a smile appeared on her face.

Peter noticed Taina's eyes fill with water.

Taina why are you crying? Are you hurt?

No. Taina said softly I'm ok Pete.

Remember the promise you made at the hospital?

Yes I do. I promised that I'll always be there for you. And I mean that T.

But I want you to promise me something too Peter said and moved closer to the camera.

Sure anything for you Peter. Taina said

Promise me If something fishy is going on there then get out. ok?

I will Pete but don't worry about me I am with friends.

I am still very worried about you I wished I didn't leave to Los Angeles maybe I could have talked you out of this. Peter said.

Don't say that pete. You deserved that holiday from all the shit people gave you.

but I belong here for now.

I can't force you into leaving the scentuary but please keep in touch with me Peter sighed.

I will do that Pete. I hate to see you worry so much about me.

Hey that's what friends are for. Peter said.

They remained quiet for a moment but Peter broke the silence. I'm going to hit the sack ok? Take care of yourself.

You too Peter Sleep tight. And Peter ended the Skype chat.

Taina slowly placed her phone in her pocket.

And wondered why Peter didn't trust Magneto and hopes she'll have answers soon.

**A/N: ****I don't see this chapter as a crossover because the X-men have appeared in the Spiderman TAS series. And they are also in the same universe.**

**I hope you like the last chapter of this story and If I can get new Idea's I will write a sequel.**

**Idea's and suggestions are always welcome for a sequel.**

**Light Gaia.**


End file.
